Terminator Salvation
by magiie
Summary: Basically it's the movie in writen form. Only I've added my own character to the mix. It's a horrible summary, I know, but if you like the movie, you like Marcus and hated the ending of the movie, then you'll like this fic. please R&R !
1. Chapter 1

Hello all ! Like the crap-tastic summary says, this is basically the movie, only with my own character added. The basis for writing this fic is that, only a few hours ago, after watching Terminator: Salvation, my brand new ipod nano (which I got five days ago for christmas) is now BROKEN ! So I'm pissed off, and I'm taking it out by writing this fic and staying up till dawn. Hope it works out !

* * *

I'd decided the first time I saw her that she had once been beautiful. That she had once been whole. That she had once cared.

But now, she was sick, dying, and ugly.

"My brother and two cops are dead because of me. I'm not looking for a second chance." I snap, watching her sunken in eyes. "But I'm not the only one with a death sentence am I? You think I can cure your cancer Serena?"

There's a flicker of pain in her eye. "I'm not worried about myself. I'm worried about the future of the human race." Her voice almost seems broken as she speaks.

"I'll sell it to yah."

"For what?" She asked, seemingly amused at the proposition.

"A kiss."

I watch her, expecting her to shrink away in anger and disgust. To call me some name that would honestly mean nothing to me. But then, slowly, she nods.

My cuffed hands come up and I place them on her dry skin, leaning in and pressing my lips to hers. I hear a small moan escape her, before pulling away fast. There's a twinge of metal on my lips.

"Ahh…so that's what death taste like."

She's revolted. She's angry. She knows she's going to die. Tossing the clipboard down onto the bed, I reach over and grab it, scribbling my name down.

"You're doing something very noble." She proclaims, taking the clip board in hand, as she scrambles out of the cell.

"I'm guilty." I snap. "Just cut me up till there's nothing left."

&

I lay there, waiting for it to happen. There's nothing going through my mind aside from what's awaiting me.

"Do you have any last words?"

I shake my head. What would I have to say? That I shouldn't be here? I should. That I was sorry? I am. Just get it over with.

There's a sleepy feeling coming over me. And a feeling of weightlessness. And then, it all starts to go dark.

And the last thing I see is her face. That face that I know was once beautiful.

But now that face is ugly. And yet, on her face, I see the hint of a smile.

&

2018. That's the date. And if I could, I would make it ten years earlier. Because ten years ago, I was living a simple life. I might only have been ten, and not known anything about the world around me. But it was still simple.

Simpler then where I am now. In a war zone, gun in hand, shooting any machine that I see. Scared for my life.

"Connor is on the ground!"

I search the area around me and see him jump out of a helicopter, before shooting a already mangled terminator in the head.

"John!" I yell, rushing over to him, as his eyes come up and meet mine. "What's the plan?"

"Plan?" He asked, looking confused.

Even with gun fire, people killing machines, generally a war all around us, I can't help but smile knowing that he's here with me. "Well…you go in the pit. I go in the pit. We both go in the pit?" I glance to the right to the gaping hole in the ground. "I think I should go. Kate'd kill me if anything…"

"No." His voice is stern, and it scares me. "You head to the east side of the perimeter and stay there till I get back." He yells out, over the sound of bombs dropping.

"Connor you can't be…"

"I am dead serious Billie. Now go!" He yells, before rushing away.

I watch him, seething with rage, as he bounds off the cliff and into the hole. I half expect him to magically appear and tell me to come on, and that he was joking. But I know he wont.

"Billie!" Barnes cries out, and I turn to see him glaring at me. "You heard the man. Move your ass or I'll move it for you."

"Fuck you Barnes!" I call out jokingly, before rushing out of the area, towards the east side of the field.

Seconds pass as I weave in and out of soldiers, gun poised for anything that might pop up and attack.

But as soon as I reach the far east side, I realize that something isn't right.

No gun fire, no terminators, no people.

"Barnes?" I called, reaching up and pressing my hand to my communicator. "Barnes where are the troops for the eastern side?"

I wait, and wait, and wait. And nothing comes back.

"Barnes dammit answer…."

The blast explodes behind me and I'm propelled forward. I hear someone scream, and I feel the earth shake under me.

I look ahead of me, my eyes blurry, closing slowly, and see a Hunter Killer getting ready to take off.

I try and get to my feet, but I can't. My mind is spinning and I'm slowly loosing consciousness. My gun is out of reach, and I can't tell if there are any terminators around.

The roar of the Killer Hunter taking off shakes the ground once again, and the last thing I see is a helicopter taking off, before a massive blast shakes the ground.

Then, it's simply dark.


	2. Chapter 2

The rain pelted down on her, drenching her nearly broken body. Mud mixed with blood, pooling around her as she slowly stretched her pained limbs.

"Ugh…Connor?" She moaned, rising up slightly, only to fall back down. "John?" She cried out, slightly louder over the pounding rain.

A horrid cry broke into the night, and she flinched, her eyes snapping open, suddenly aware that she wasn't alone. And also that she no longer held her gun in her hand.

Scrambling to her knees, her head pounding and her eyes blurry, she searched the muddy ground for her gun, her hands sinking in to the muck, fear washing over her as a loud thud sounded behind her.

"Hey! Hey you!"

Her hands clasped on something cold and metallic, the butt of a gun, stuck in the mud.

"Are you…"

She ripped it free, twisting her body around, her golden blonde hair, now covered with dirt swinging with her and hitting her in the face, as she raised the gun up into the air, aimed at the source of the voice.

"Whoa…easy girl." The man whispered, his shadowed figure lifting up his hands.

"What do you want?" She called out, her voice low and raspy as she gasped for breath.

"Put that gun down and…

"What do you want?!" She screamed, cocking the gun.

"I saw you moving. I wanted to see if you were…alive."

"Well I am." She snapped, suddenly feeling light headed. "You can leave now." She added, rising to her feet slowly, gun still aimed at the man. "I'm fine…"

She staggered, her feet giving way as a wave of dizziness crashed into her, before she fell right into his awaiting arms.

"I don't think so." He whispered, holding her up.

"Get away from me!" She screamed, pushing him back as she tried to pull away, only to fall to the ground.

"Look!" He growled as she lands in the mud, landing hard against the ground. "I'm just trying to help you. But if you don't want it, then I will leave you okay?"

She looked up at him, scanning his features as pain rocked through her body. "Oh…Okay…" She whispered stretching her limbs out as she slowly rose once again. "Don't get any ideas though. Cause I will kill you." She added her face stern with anger as she staggered to her feet.

A small smile hits his lips as she stands up, stretching her knotted muscles out. "My names Marcus Wright." He said suddenly, his voice dull and low. "What's yours?"

She glanced up at him, her eyes angry, not the slightest bit interested in telling him her name.

"You don't have a name?"

"I have a name." She snapped.

"So what is it?"

"I don't like it."

"I'm sure."

"It wasn't my choice."

"Who ever get's to choose their name?"

"Billie."

"What?"

She turned and looked up at him, the rain pelting down on them, the only light around, the shine of the fired still burning near by. "I'm Billie." She sighed, holding out her hand. "It's…nice to meet you."

Marcus looked down at her hand for a moment, and then lifted his own, clasping hers in his. "Nice to meet you too."

&

"My brother…he didn't make it did he?"

John Connor shakes his head, letting yet another friend know that a comrade has fallen.

Turning to his final destination, he passes a few other members of the resistance, who rise up as he passes. But none of them really matter, as he rounds the final corner and lays his eyes on his wife.

Only seconds pass before she's in his arms, hugging him tightly, thankful that he's alive.

And as she slowly pulls away with him, it comes to his mind that yet again he needs to let someone he cares about know that someone, a comrade, has fallen.

"Billie?" Kate whispers, looking behind him for a moment, before her eyes lock back onto his.

John Connor shakes his head. "No…" He whispered.

And once again, she's hugging him. Only this time it's because of who they've lost.

"Oh god John…why her?" She asked, crying into his shoulder.

"I don't know…" John answers, a few tears sneaking past his lashes as he pictures her smiling face in his head. "I don't know."

&

"Stop doing that." Billie snapped, looking up at Marcus who had, yet again, stopped walking, turned around and looked at her as she made her way towards him. "I'm fine."

"You've slowed down again." He whispered, looking at her, his eyes seemingly angry.

"Sorry." She snapped, before pushing forward, through the pain in her back. "I'll try to keep up." She added angrily, as she reached his side, determined to pass him, to prove she's alright.

But as soon as she stagers past him, she realizes that she's not in the least alright.

"Whoa…" Marcus called out, as she slowly tumbled to the ground, her head spinning uncontrollably.

"I'm fine." Billie snapped, landing hard on her knees, pressing her hands into the hot desert sand.

"You have a concussion."

"Figured that out yourself did you doctor?" She glanced over her should at him as he stood behind her, watching her with emotionless eyes. "I'll be fine." She sighs, slowly getting back onto her feet.

"You need to rest."

"I'm fine!" She screams, turning fast to face him. As she spins, her head becomes dizzy and she feels herself falling backwards, unable to stop it.

His large arms reach out and grab her arms, pulling her back up and into his chest. "You need to rest." He repeats again, his voice low and soft.

"We have to keep moving." Billie snapped, trying to ignore the overwhelming pain pounding in the back of her head. "We can't just…stay here…we're sitting ducks…he would never…he always says…"

Slowly darkness crept over her as her eyes slowly closed, the pain becoming too much for her.

"Billie?" Marcus called, still holding her. "Billie?" He calls again, shaking her slightly.

A small moan escapes her slightly parted lips as her head lolls to the side, hitting his chest. "John…" She whispers, her brow seeming to crease in her comatose state.

"Dammit…" Marcus growled, looking around at the barren waste land that was surrounding them.

With the sun beating down on him, Billie in his arms, Marcus slowly lays her down onto the dirt covered ground, makes sure to rest her already banged up head slowly down onto the ground.

"Sorry kid…" He whispers, brushing a few stray strands of her golden hair out of her face. "You were getting in the way anyways." He finishes, before pulling away and rising up, turning and continuing on, leaving her broken body there.

As he walks away, his pace somewhat slower then it should be, an overwhelming fear rushes into him, sensing that something is far more wrong then it was only a minute ago.

Turning fast, his eyes lock onto the still form of Billie's body still where he left it only minutes ago, on the ground.

"Dammit…" He growled, reaching up and running his hands through his short hair. "Dammit!" He screamed before rushing back over to her discarded body.

"Billie? Billie wake up!"

"Wha…?" Her green eyes slowly open, and connect with his right away. "Marcus? What's happening?"

"We're leaving."

"Leaving? Where?"

"Just…" Marcus sighed, reaching down and grabbing her hands, slowly pulling her weak body upwards. "Just sit tight kid; I'll get you somewhere safe."

"Okay…" Billie whispered, before once again loosing consciousness.

&

Weightlessness. That's what she felt. Weightlessness. Also, her feet were asleep, which bothered her so much she wanted to scream.

"Where the hell am I?" She demanded, slowly opening her eyes against the harsh sunlight.

"How's your head?"

"Marcus?" Billie calls, hearing him right in front of her.

"You feeling okay?"

"Where are we?" She asks, her eyes slowly adjusting to the light. "How'd you make it back to base?"

"Base? What base?"

"Where are…are you carrying me?!" She cried out, her eyes finally open, and staring at the back of his head. "Put me down you freak!"

"Easy!" He cried out, as she pulled away from him, jumping down off his back and crashing to the ground. "Look, don't get the wrong idea. You passed out and…"

"You could have just let me stay there, where I was." She barked, slowly rising to her feet, her hand pressing onto her lower back.

"Alone?"

"Sure, why not." She snapped, seething with rage, and slightly embarrassed. "Where the hell are we anyways?"

"L.A." Marcus whispers, and fear rushes through Billie. "Or what it used to be."

"What? Why!" She screams, suddenly on alert. "Why the hell would you bring us…"

"HEY!" He screams suddenly.

She spun around just in time to see it. Standing there, watching them. What looked like a man, but wasn't a man at all.

"Get down!" She screamed, before flying to the ground, covering her head.

"What?"

"Marcus!" Billie screamed, as bullets rang out, directed at him as he stood there, paralyzed. "NO!" She cried out, reaching for him with no avail.

There was a rush of wind and suddenly she felt him crash into her, the force of his body slamming into hers. "Ugh!"

"What the hell…!" He cried out, shifted and rolling off of her body. "Are you…" He starts, but stops when he realizes they aren't alone.

As Marcus turned away from her, Billie leaned over and looked up into the eyes of a young man who was watching them eerily.

"What are you…"

"Shh!" Marcus cried out, slamming his hand over her mouth, his free arm wrapping around her and pulling her close to him as bullets landed around them.

In a swift move, the boy, who looked to only be a teenager, reached forward and pushed a metal bar. Not wanting to move, in fear for her life, Billie stayed where she was, wrapped around Marcus.

The bullets suddenly stopped, as a crash hit the ground, sending a small shockwave at them.

"Hey." The kid cried out, getting Billie and Marcus's attention as he ripped away the bandana that was covering his face. "Come with me if you want to live.

"Come on!" Marcus whispers, grabbing Billie's hand and pulling her to her feet, as they charge off after the boy, rushing up a hill of rubble, bullets once again ringing out at them.

"Come on!" The boy yelled, as he dove into the building, Billie fallowing suit with Marcus right behind her.

Coming to a crashing stop, his should landing hard against a large slab of concrete, Marcus let out a soft moan of pain. "Dammit!" He cursed.

"Come on!" The boy yelled again, his voice distant.

"Marcus." Billie called her voice close to him. "Marcus you have to get up!" She cried out, ad suddenly he feels her hands on his shoulders, pulling him up. "Get up!" She yells, as a large blast hits the building.

"Move!" Marcus yells, jumping to his feet, as a cloud of dust waves in at them. "The stairs! Go!" He orders, pushing her forward to where the boy is standing, waiting for them.

"Come on!" He yells once again as they race to the top of the stairs, emerging on the roof.

"Star!" The boy cried out, as a small black child, holding a shot gun appeared. The boy, lifting up his hand, gave a few signals before the girl rushed to the edge of the building.

"What's going on?" Billie asked, leaning over with her hands on her knees, trying to gain control of her breathing

"Now!" The boy cried out, as the little girl pulled a knife free and sliced a rope.

Rushing over to the edge of the building, Billie watched as Marcus leaned over the edge of the building looked over to see the machine crushed under the weight of a large metal cart. Dust rose up around the remains, while bullets rang out into the air for a few more brief seconds.

Marcus turned on a dime, and Billie saw the fear in his face. "What was that?!" He screamed, facing the little girl.

The sound of a gun coking rang out and Billie flinched, standing up straight, turning to see the boy holding the shot gun up, pointed at Marcus. "She doesn't talk. But you need to start." He ordered. "Where'd you get that jacket?"

Marcus looked down at the jacket he was wearing, before looking back up at the boy. "The other guy didn't need it." He said angrily.

"Oh? You see that red?" Using the gun, the boy motioned to the red on the jacket arm. "It stands for…"

"Blood." Billie interjected, and the boy turned the gun on her. Marcus leaned forward towards the boy, but Billie held up her hand, stopping him. "It stands for the resistance."

"What would you know about…"

"I'm a resistance fighter." She said fast, seeing out of the corner of her eye that Marcus was slowly coming closer and closer to the boy, his eyes locked on the pair, shifting back and forth between her and the boy.

"You're too young to be a resistance fighter." He snapped.

"Same could be said for you." Billie fired back, just as Marcus reached out and grabbed the gun, turning it and aiming at the boy.

"You point a gun at someone you better be ready to pull the trigger." He snapped.

"Marcus." Billie called, slowly walking over to him. "Don't…"

He looked at her for a moment, before cocking the gun once again, releasing the bullet that had been loaded in the cylinder, before handing it back to the kid. "Now I'm gunna ask you one more time. What the hell was that thing?"

"Terminator." The boy explained, taking the gun back.

"T-600." Billie added, looking at the boy who seemed astonished that she knew what they were talking about "Just because I'm a chick doesn't mean I'm not smart." She snarled.

"I'm sure…"

"What day is it?" Marcus asked suddenly, looking around. "What year?"

"2018." The boy answered.

"What happened here?" Billie could hear the fear in his voice as he looked around at the shambles that were the remains of Los Angeles.

"Judgment Day happened." The boy called. But suddenly, Billie noticed, that his stance changed and he looked on edge. "But you should know that…" He whispered.

"He has amnesia." Billie said fast, stepping in front of Marcus, seeing the boy was about to pull the gun up and aim it at him. "He hit his head when we were fighting." She adds, feeling Marcus turn and look at her as she stood in front of him.

"Fighting where?" The boy asked, suddenly interested.

"I gotta get out of here."

"What?" Billie turned on the ball of her feet and looked up at Marcus. "Are you okay?"

"I gotta…leave." He said again, his eyes searching the area.

"Well you can't go on foot. The machines' will cut you down." The boy sighed then, before taking a deep breath. "You need speed."

"Car?" Billie asked, looking to the boy.

"Look…there's come at Griffith Observatory. They don't run though."

"Take us." Billie ordered, turning back to Marcus.

"Star?" The boy said suddenly, and all eyes fell onto the little girl.

Her eyes were wide with shock and her hands were slightly out stretched.

"Get down!" The boy screamed, reaching out and grabbing the little girl, before rushing to the edge of the building and hitting the ground.

"Move!" Marcus yelled, grabbing hold of Billie's hand and pulling her along with him as he fallowed suit, pushing her to the ground, before he got down beside her, his arm over top of her protectively.

A loud roar rose up around then, and the ground started to shake. And suddenly, as the roar slowly faded away, the crumbling of large rocks and boulders smashed around them, dust coming up and covering them all, as a few pellets of rock rained down on them.

Billie reached up and covered her ears; her eyes snapped shut with fear. Slowly, she felt Marcus' arm wrap more tightly around her, pulling her closer to him as the building crashed to the ground.

Once the dust settled around them, they slowly rose up, looking around. Billie didn't really notice till a few moments had passed, but Marcus still had his arm wrapped tightly around her, keeping her close as they sat on the

"Was that a…Hunter Killer?" Billie asked, looking to the boy. "In the city?"

"Yeah." He answered angrily. "And because of your two, they know we're here." He added angrily and Billie suddenly felt sorry.

"What's your name kid?" Marcus asked suddenly, and Billie turned her attention back to the man whose arm was still locked around her body.

"Kyle Reese." He informed them. "Come on." He added, before getting to his feet, his hand reaching down to the little girl who accepted it and rose up with him. "We need to leave."


	3. Chapter 3

"So," Marcus called, looking around. "Where are the cars?"

"Heh, you don't wanna go out at night." Kyle said softly, venturing into the room and placing the shot gun down. "Hunter Killers have infra-red. They hunt better at night." He explained, sitting down. "We'll all go in the morning. Together." He put so much emphasis on the word 'together' that it struck Billie as odd.

"Uh…what is that?" She asked, watching as Kyle pulled a plate with an odd looking substance on it up.

"Two day old coyote." He explains, and a look of disgust appears on Billie's face. "Peh, better then three day old coyote."

"I'm…sure." Billy whispers, her attention drawn away from Kyle as Marcus reaches forward. "What are you…"

"Hey!" Kyle yells, jumping up as Marcus grabs the shot gun. "Hey!"

"Shh…" Marcus whispered, smiling slightly. "Grab it."

"Marcus what are you doing?" Billie asks.

"Grab it." He says again. And this time, Kyle does just that. Only the gun doesn't make it into his hands.

"What is that?" Billie asks, leaning forward to see a string attacked to the gun, wrapped around Marcus' hand.

He smiles then. "Magic."

"Yeah…" Kyle whispers, suddenly looking amazed.

"Got it?" Marcus asks, pulling the string off of his wrist.

"Yeah." Kyle nods, taking the gun back in his hand, before returning to his seat close to Star, looking over the rope and the gun.

"Heh, nice trick." Billie smiled, looking up at him as he rummaged through the items surrounding them. "Where'd you learn that?"

"From my brother." He said sternly.

"Must have been a good brother."

"Yeah." Turning, Marcus faced her, his features stern and hard. "He was."

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"You didn't know." Marcus whispered. "It's okay." Looking back up at her, a small smile spread over his lips. "So why don't you like your name?"

"Hmm?"

"Your name? You said you didn't like it. Why?"

"I told you. I didn't get to pick it." She explained as Marcus pulled a radio free from the items. He didn't look convinced. "It's a long story."

"This radio work?" He asked, turning to Kyle, as Star rose up and headed towards the man.

"No." Kyle calls. "My dad tried to fix it but…he never could get it to work."

"Huh…" Marcus whispers, ripping the back off the radio. "Here, hold that." He instructed her, handing her the talking piece.

"So…where is everyone?" Billie asked, looking around at the nearly barren area.

"Their gone…" Kyle whispered softly.

"And your still here…why?"

"Cause we're the resistance." He smiles at her then. "L.A. branch. Welcome to headquarters." He stretches out his hands, and looks around the room, almost proud of what they have, even thought Billie knows it's nothing.

"Well…it could use a clean up."

"You offering?"

"No way."

"Resisting what?" Marcus asks suddenly, still fiddling wit the radio.

"The machines." Kyle said, over exerting his phrase. "Skynet."

"Just the two of you?"

"Yeah…"

"You should have left." Billie whispered, suddenly remembering her own ordeal. "You should have gone to look for other people."

"Lady, we're just kids. I'd rather take my chances here, where I know what I'm doing. Then out there…"

"And how come you're not wearing one of these?" Marcus asks, leaning over and pointing to his jacket.

"Cause, I haven't earned mine yet." Kyle said angrily, watching Marcus.

"Earned it?" Marcus asked, leaning it to Billie.

"Long story…" She sighed, suddenly wanting to pull off her own jacket.

"Like the one about your name?"

"Yeah…I guess." Once again Billie sighed. "I don't remember my name."

"What do you mean?" Marcus asked, and Billie could feel all eyes on her.

"I don't remember it. Or who I am, or where I'm from. I don't remember anything about who I am accept what happened after I woke up."

"Amnesia?" Kyle called.

"That's what I'm told. They think I saw something traumatic and I had a mental breakdown and everything just kinda vanished. Then I woke up and there was this man there." Billie paused picturing his face the first time she saw him. "And he took me out of there and saved me. He's the one who…."

"Hang on." Marcus interjected, turning to Star. "Hold that up, and press the button."

The small child did as she was told, and a roar of static entered the room, bringing a smile to her face as Kyle jumped up and rushed over, also excited.

"Listen…" Kyle whispered, as a voice entered the room, explained how to disarm a Terminator.

"Who is that?" Marcus asked, looking to Kyle.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"Connor." Billie whispered, her eyes lighting up at the sound of his voice.

"Who?" Marcus asked, turning to her, his voice a slightly darker tone.

_"This is John Connor. And if you're listening to this, you are the Resistance." _

"John Connor…" Kyle repeated, looking up at Marcus, who was still watching Billie. "We gotta find this guy."

"Yeah." Billie echoed, still smiling. "We do."

&

"Need any help?" Billie asked, perched against the hood of the car beside the jeep, her hair pulled back as the sun rained down, bathing her with heat.

"You keep asking that and I know, even if I said yes, you wont help." Marcus called.

"True." She smirked.

Marcus grinned at her, reaching into the jeep and pulling the wires out and tapping them to the battery. "Ah…"

"What?" Billie called, leaning away from the car. "You okay?"

"Yeah it's just a cut…" He whispered, as Star came towards him, her hands stretched out with a band aid in them.

"Thanks…" Marcus whispered as he tiny hands pressed the band aid onto his skin.

"So, got it working?" Kyle called, marching up to where Marcus was.

"Almost."

"Good." Kyle nodded, looking in at all the wires as Marcus fiddles with them. "Look I figure we head east, right? We go through the desert and meet up with the resistance there."

"I'm going north." Marcus called, his eyes locked onto the car engine.

"What?" Billie called, rising up from the car and walking over. "Why?" She asked, and now his eyes shifted upwards, locking onto hers, looking sad and sorry.

"No." Kyle said suddenly, and Marcus pulled his glance away from her. "The machines control the whole northern sector up to San Francisco. That's Skynet central."

"I have to find someone."

"Who?" Billie demanded.

"Look," Kyle called. "There's a lot that you don't understand about Skynet okay? It's too dangerous for us to go there."

"It's too dangerous for anyone." Billie added, still watching Marcus, who was avoiding eye contact.

"What about the L.A. Brach?" He asked, looking up at Kyle, and then to Star, who simply walked away, and went to the jeep, sitting down.

"Come on man. We need to get out of L.A."

Marcus seemed to ignore the comment, once again fiddling with the wires. And then, just like that, the jeep started up, a roar of music spilling out at them.

"Oh my god…" Billie whispered, and finally Marcus looked at her. But she didn't even notice as she walked towards the jeep smiling. "Alice in Chains." She whispered, recognizing the song.

"What is that?" Kyle asked, looking from a nearly traced Billie, to Marcus.

"Something my brother used to listen to…" He snapped before reaching in past Star and turning it off.

"Star get out." He ordered, looking down at the small girl, who looked to Kyle and then back to Marcus. "Don't look at my like that Star. Get out….Get out!" he screamed, and Star flinched.

"Marcus!" Billie cried out, as Star scrambled from the Jeep. "You can't be serious."

"You're just going to leave us?!" Kyle cried out, as Marcus slammed the hood down on the Jeep. "Oh…I get it. You wanna know the difference between us and the machines?" Kyle asked. "We bury our dead. But no one is coming to bury you."

"Marcus…" Billie whispered, walking up to him. "You can't leave them here like this." She paused, looking up at him, her eyes pleading. "You can't leave me…"

Marcus, who had been watching her, suddenly turned his attention to Star, who was standing beside her.

"Star?" Kyle called. "What's wrong…."

"SCOUT!" Billie scream, seeing the machine hovering in the air. "Go!" She screamed, as Marcus grabbed hold of Star, and they jumped into the Jeep.

"Go! Drive!" Marcus ordered, as Kyle slammed onto the gas, steering down a cliff at break neck sped.

"It must have heard the music!"

"Keep it steady!" Marcus yelled, as Kyle turned a corner a little to sharply

"I've never driven before!"

"Oh Jesus." Billie cried out, rolling her eyes. "Buckle up Star." She ordered, grabbing the seatbelt and strapping it around the girl.

"Here!" Kyle yelled, as the scout zoomed up onto the side. "Hold the wheel!" He ordered, as Marcus reached forward and grabbed it.

"Ugh!" Kyle cried out, leaning out of the Jeep and kicking at the scout.

"This thing is really starting to piss me off!" Marcus yelled as Kyle jumped back into the seat, once again taking hold of the wheel.

"Me too!" Billy yelled, looking behind her while Star shuffled around beside her.

A small hand pressed against her leg and Billie looked down to see Star holding a hand gun out to her. "Thanks kid." Billie smirked, before rising up on her knees and spinning around.

"Billie!" Marcus screamed, spinning around and grabbing her legs as the jeep took a hard corner, and she nearly flew out.

"Hold it steady!" She screamed, before aiming the gun.

"SHOOT!" Kyle screamed.

She fired three times, hitting it each time. "Got it!" Billie screamed, watching it crash into the road, before flying back into the jeep and sitting down fast.

Spinning around a corner, Billie watched as Marcus reached in between the passenger and driver seat and pulled hard onto the Emergency break.

"If the whole point is to stay alive, then I'm driving." He snapped, before pushing Kyle out of the Jeep. "And you!" He barked, turning and looked back at Billie.

"Yeah?" She fired back, a smirk on her lips.

"Don't ever do that again." He ordered.

"Yes boss." Bringing her hand up, Billie saluted him, which gained her a small chuckled from Marcus. "Anything you say." She added as he shifted and sat in the driver's seat.


	4. Chapter 4

"How do you know it's safe?" Marcus asked, parking the Jeep and looking at the gas station.

"DNA." Billie explained, only to receive a confused look from Marcus. "Draw a DNA strand, like that one," Lifting her hand up, Billie pointed to the spray painted swirl. "That means there are humans here."

"It mean's it's safe." Kyle added. "Come on Star." Kyle called, helping the small girl out of the jeep and onto the ground.

"So," Marcus called, as the pair slowly got out of the jeep, fallowing Kyle and Star. "Where'd you learn to shoot like that?"

Billie half chuckled, looking up at him and then back to the ground. "John taught me." She smiled. "John Connor." The name made Marcus looked up at her, surprised. "He taught me everything I know about fighting the machines."

"John Connor taught you?"

"Mhm." She nodded, smiling.

"Is he your…boyfriend?" Marcus asked softly.

A small laugh escaped Billie. "God no." She smiled. "He's more like my brother." She paused, and Marcus looked down at her. "He's the one who gave me my name."

"He called you Billie?" Marcus asked.

"Yup."

"Hey!" Kyle called, gaining Marcus and Billie's attention. "There's someone here!"

"Hey!"

"Stop right there!"

"Don't move!"

"Shit…" Billie whispered, watching as a mix of ten men and woman jumped out at Kyle and Star, guns aimed.

"Come on, Marcus whispered, walking into the building. "There a problem here?"

"Hey, we saw your resistance sign."

A black man stepped forward, dirty and scruffy looking. "The old lady put it there not me." He called, his accent coming through. "What do you want?"

"We're looking for fuel." Marcus explained.

"And food for the kids." Billie added, stepping up beside him. It took her only a minute, but suddenly she noticed a rather deranged looking man watching her, his eyes telling her exactly what was going through her mind. Disgust rushed through her and she suddenly felt exposed.

That was until Marcus' large muscular arm cam up and wrapped around her tightly, pulling her close.

Looking up at him, Billie saw that his eyes too were on the man, who ow looked afraid as he watched Marcus.

"The dark season is coming." The black man said suddenly. "We only got enough for ourselves." He sneers lifting his gun up and pointing it at the group.

"You point that gun at somebody and you better be ready to pull the trigger.

Turning in unison, Billie and Marcus look at Kyle, half wanting to smile at him, half worried that his words were wrongly chosen.

"Put your guns away everybody."

"I take it that's the old lady?" Kyle asks, looking to Marcus half smiling. But Marcus simply shakes his head.

"Look we just came to find the Resistance." Kyle called, looking away from Marcus back to the man.

"The Resistance? What a joke."

"Excuse me?" Billie snapped, stepping forward. Three of the men closest to her and Marcus raise there guns up, locking on her. But she was stopped from walking any further as Marcus tightened his hold on her and pulled her back into his chest.

"Fighting these machines is impossible."

"No, actually, it's not." Billie snapped.

"We keep our heads down and they ignore us."

"you keep your head down and they'll come for you eventually." Kyle snapped back.

"We help you and maybe they will."

"Come on." Marcus called, pulling his arm away from Billie. "These people aren't going to help you."

"Your not going anywhere." The old lady called angrily, stopping Marcus in his tracks. "Not until this one get's something to eat." She smiles, her eyes falling onto Star, her hand outstretched to Star.

Using her large walking stick, she slammed it onto the ground three times before a large door in the floor opened up, revealing a few women.

"Hand me a basket!" She called, bending down and taking a small metal basket in her hands. "Here you go! Come on! Help yourselves. Eat up!" She smiled, as Kyle and Star reached into the basket and pulled food up.

Slowly, the old woman turned back to Marcus and Billie, her eyes resting on Marcus. "Are you alright son?" She asked softly, coming towards him.

"He's fine." Billie snapped, reaching over and placing her hand firmly on his chest, before pressing herself to his side.

Marcus looked down at her a little confused, and then smiled slightly as he looked back up at the woman. "I'm fine." He echoed.

The sound of a gun cocking into the room broke the simple moment. "It's our food!" The now angry black man called. "It's out fuel! It's not your choice to give!" He screams.

"Star…?" Kyle whispers, and Billie and Marcus turn to look at her now wide open eyes, her arms at her sides.

"Shit…" Billie whispered.

Crashing through the roof and grabbing hold of the old woman, ripping her back through the roof.

"Run!" Marcus screamed, as they all rushed out of the gas station. "Get to the Jeep!" He cried out, grabbing hold of Billie's arm and pulling her along with him.

Pulling herself free for a moment, Billie turned and looked behind then and beheld their mechanical foe. "Shit…Killer Hunter!" Billie yelled, stopping Marcus, Star and Kyle in their tracks.

"Look out!" Kyle screams, pointing up at the machine.

Turning, Billie watched as a roar of blue lightening flew out of the Killer Hunter's weapon, landing on the jeep.

A wave of dirt, metal, hot air and bodies flew up as she crashed into the wall, hot liquid pouring down her forehead.

"RUN!" A man cried out.

"Guys?" Billie calls, her voice failing her, dust gathering in her lungs as she stretched herself out. "Marcus?"

"Are you okay?!" Kyle screams to the right of her.

"What?!" Marcus yells back.

"Are you…"

"STAR!" Billie cried out, looking over at the unconscious body of the small girl. "Oh god… STAR!"

"Star?" Skidding to her side, Kyle reached over, turning Star over. "Star!"

"Come on!" Marcus screamed, reaching down and grabbing the girl into his arms. "Let's go!" He added, reaching out and pulling Billie to her feet.

"YOU!" A man screams, rushing past them and knocking Billie back to the ground. "You brought them here! You…"

"Watch out!" Kyle yells as he slowly helps Billie back onto her feet, just as the man is pelted with a car.

"Come on!" Marcus yells, racing after the car. "WAIT!"

"STOP!" Billie screams.

"Move! Move! Move!"

"Look!" Kyle yells, as a truck rushes past them.

"STOP!" Marcus yells as they speed away. "SHIT!" He screams, looking around as the Hunter Killer fires another blast, hitting the car which had hit the man.

"Look!" Billie screams. "Truck!" She yells, pointing to the abandoned truck.

"Go!" Marcus yelled, as they rush towards it.

"Marcus…Marcus!" Kyle yells, watching as the man slowly places Star into the truck. "We can't just run for it…" Kyle looked out onto the road where the car, and the truck are now destroyed. "It'll get us for sure…"

"Shit…" Marcus whispered, pulling away from the truck and walking around it, heading towards where the Hunter Killer was standing.

"Marcus…" Billie called, reaching forward and taking his hand in hers.

He looked down at this action for a moment, and then looked back up at her. "Come on…" He whispered, slowly walking towards the sound of the machine.

"Look…" Billie called, venturing forward and peering out in between the boards of a poorly made wall. "Their rounding up humans….But why?" Turning away, she looked up at him as he peered through holes. "What are we going to do?"

Pulling away, his hand still locked around hers, Marcus looked around, for anything that might help them.

"Heh." A smirk appeared on his face, rushing forward and pulling her with him. "This." He grins, twisting open the fuel tanks. "Come on."

"What are we doing?" Kyle yells, as Marcus lifts Billing into the truck, slipping Star into her lap.

"You'll see." Marcus smirked, starting up the truck and pressing down on the gas.

Blasting through the poorly made wall, the fuel tank in front of them, with Marcus behind the wheel, they plow into Hunter Killed, knocking it over.

"Got it!" Marcus cried out, shifting into reverse. "Now shot it!" He screams, as Kyle slips out of the passenger side.

"Go! Go! Go!" Kyle screams, as he fired at the tank. "It's didn't work!" H screams.

"it's okay Star…Star what are you…Star?" Billie calls softly.

The truck slammed to a stop, lunging Billie and Star forward. "SHIT!" Marcus screams, slamming his fist into the steering wheel.

"Uh…Marcus?" Billie's unusually soft voice captures his attention and he turned right away.

"I think that might help." She smiles, watching as Star hands him the flare.

"Way to go kid." He smirks, before lighting the flare and tossing it into the gas.

"Floor it!" Billie cried out, watching as the fire creeps it's way towards the now standing hunter killer.

"Go!" Kyle yells, as they peel out of the gas station.

The earth shattering boom that erupts around them, along with the massive wave of heat surges forward into the cab of the truck.

Wheeling around, Billie watched as the whole gas station, along with the Killer Hunter erupted into flames.

"Huh! Hell Yeah!" Kyle cries out.

"Way to go Star." Billie smiles, looking down at the suddenly not smiling girl. "Star?"

"Shit!" Kyle screams out, just as a large explosion of get blue electricity and raging red fire erupted in front and to their side.

"MOTO TERMINATORS!" Kyle screamed.

"Ah. FUCK!" Billie screams, shoving Star off of her lap. "Move it Reese!" She yelled, pulling the hand gun that Star had given her out, and climbing out of the passenger side door.

"Billie? BILLIE!" Marcus screamed, reaching for her, and trying to steer at the same time.

"Come on Kyle. You wanna be a Resistance fight? Well this is what it's all about kid." She screamed out, sitting down on the back of the rig, kicking a large oil can down onto the street. "Shoot it!" She yelled, raising her gun jut as Kyle did.

Fire at the same time, they both watched as the barrel exploded, sending black oil flying all over the Moto terminator, which then crashed.

"Yes!" Billie cried out in joy.

"Where's the other one?!" Kyle cried out.

"LOOK OUT!" Billie screamed, ducking her head as the other Moto Terminator flew up above them, landing in front of the truck.

"Shit…GET UP HERE!" Marcus screamed, as Kyle scrambled forward, rushing into the passenger seat.

"LOOK OUT!" Billie screamed, causing Marcus to swerve, to the right.

"Kyle!" Marcus screamed, reaching over and grabbing hold of the young man's gun, pulling him into the truck.

"Jesus!" Kyle cried out, looking back at the school bus that he narrowly missed hitting.

A smashing sound behind them made the three of them both look back as Billie smashed open the back widow.

"Had to take the easy way huh?" Kyle called, as Billie crawled into the cab, watching as Star loaded the large gun.

"Of course." She smirked, sitting down beside Marcus.

"Gimmie the gun." Kyle calls, and Star responds by handing him the large weapon, fully loaded. "Here we go." He smirked, before pulling the gun up and firing.

The Moto Terminator exploded immediately. "Yes!" Marcus cried out.

"We're not done yet!" Billie cried out, looking behind them as another terminator sped towards them.

"Hang on!" Marcus yelled, veering to the right. "Kyle! Drop the ball!"

"What?"

"The ball!" Billie screamed, turning to the boy. "Drop it!"

"Alright!" Kyle called back, reaching to the leavers and pulling the closest one.

The large ball fell right away, slamming into near by cars, swinging back and forth, and the finally hitting the terminator.

"Yes!" Billie cried out, glancing at Marcus, smiling triumphantly.

"I thought I said never to do that again?" He commented, slightly smiling as Kyle piled back into the cab, pushing Billie closer to Marcus.

She reached forward and wrapped her hand around his arm, smiling. "Sorry Boss." She whispered, before leaning in and kissing his cheek.

"Guys!" Kyle cried out, breaking them apart as a large shadow suddenly covered the once sunny sky shinning down on them over the bridge they were now crossing.

"Look out!" Billie screamed, as a large blast of fire erupted in front of them.

"Shit!" Marcus cried out, slamming onto the breaks as the fire splashed up around them. And then suddenly, there were being spun.

"Hold on!" Billie yelled out, as she latched onto Marcus, reaching for Kyle. "Hold on!" She screamed, as they truck end fish tailed over the edge of the bridge.

"Star hold on!" Kyle yelled. But it was too late.

"NO!" Marcus screamed, as he and Billie both reached out for Kyle and Star, who were now falling out of the truck.

"KYLE! STAR!" Billie screamed.

A horrid mechanical sound erupted around them, just as a Hunter Killer sprang up, Kyle and Star in it's clutches.

"No!" Billie screamed, reaching for them.

"Billie…JUMP!" Marcus screamed, grabbing her waist and pulling her out of the truck, just as it exploded.

She landed o something hard, her ribs cracking instantly. "ARH!" She screamed out, grabbing hold of her side.

"Billie! BILLIE!"

"Marcus?" She called, opening her eyes and looking around. "Where…?"

"Here!" He yelled, slowly rising up from the side of the terminator, axe in hand.

"Give me your hand!" She called, reaching forward and taking his out stretched hand, pulling him up as best she could, her side ripping with pain.

"You okay?" He asks, seeing her winch.

"Don't worry about me. We gotta get the kids!"

"Where are they?" He asks, looking around.

"Down there?" She points. "In the carrier."

"Come on." He called, reaching out and taking her hand in his, before pulling her along.

&

"It's okay. We're gunna be okay." Kyle promised, holding the small girl close. "It'll all be…."

"here was a large thud at the side of the carrier and everyone inside jumped, or screamed, or both.

"Kyle?! Star?!"

"Billie?" Kyle called back, seeing her form through the bars. "Billie!"

"Marcus! I got them!"

"Marcus!" Kyle called, smiling as the man appeared.

"Get back kid." He ordered, pulling the axe up, before slamming it into the side. Pulling it free once again, he slams it back. "Almost…"

"LOOK OUT!" Kyle screamed, just as a Hunter Killer arm came down and wrapped itself around her, pulling her away from them.

"MARCUS!" Billie screamed, as she was ripped upwards, her arms and legs flailing backwards.

"BILLIE!" Marcus cried out, reaching for her. "NO!"

"MARCUS!" Kyle yelled, as the other hand came down and grabbed him, before whipping him away.

"Let go of me you damn dirty machine!" Her voice cried out, fallowed by three shots from a gun.

"Billie!" Marcus cried out, before being slammed onto the hard metal surface beneath him, only catching a glimpse of her where she was pinned to the roof as he was flung up into the air. "Billie!"

"Marcus! Marcus er gotta…NO!"

"BILLIE!" Marcus screamed, as he watched the arm that was wrapped around her lift her body up at lightening speed before releasing her into the pit.

"Arh….NO! BILLIE!"

"Marcus! Marcus! Hold oh!" Kyle's voice cried out. "Hold on and…"

A woman yelled a curse word out from under him. There was a shuffle of feet, and Kyle yelled and then suddenly…

"MARCUS!"

"Billie?" Marcus called turning and looking down into the holes that were beneath him. "Billie! Your…."

Bullet's rang out around him, and people started screaming below. And then suddenly, he was ripped up into the air, before being dropped.

"MARCUS!"

Billie's voice rang out as he plummeted to the water below, his death inevitable.


	5. Chapter 5

His head pounded as he slowly crawled his way out of the water, his limbs sore and stiff. And his ears were ringing.

But not with the traditional ring that was so annoying. But with the sound of her horrid scream, as she watched him fall.

"Dammit…" Marcus cursed, as he rose to his feet, looking around the sky.

They were no where to be seen. But he knew what direction they went in.

All he needed to do was get over the cliffs.

It didn't take him long, and soon he was standing above the desert, looking down at the mangles remains of an electrical tower. Along with the parachute that had gotten tangled in it.

He reached the tower quickly, and looked up once again at the mangles parachute. Only this time he noticed the person also dangling there.

Marcus sighed, before rushing up and climbing the tower, stopping when he reached the level of where the person, or rather the woman was.

"You okay?" He asked, looking at her dangling form.

"Get my knife." She called. "It's in my left boot." She instructed, as Marcus reached forward and grabbed it, before handing it to the dark harried woman.

"What's you name?" He asked, watching as she slowly cut through the last remaining rope that was keeping her hovering over the ground.

"Blair Williams."

A smile appeared on his lips, an image of Billie appearing into his mind. "A girl with a last name…" He whispered.

"What's yours?" She asked suddenly, turning and looking at him.

"Marcus." He answered, just before her rope snapped and she started to plummet to the ground.

He reached out fast and grabbed her hand, holding her up.

She smiled up at him, and it didn't seem to have any effect on him at all. Not the way Billie's did lately… "You can let me go now Marcus." She smiled. And he did just that, let her go.

Landing firmly onto the ground, Marcus looked to where the machine had gone, squinting as he looked at the distance.

"That thing…" HE called. "Where'd it go?"

"The transport?" Blair called. "Skynet." She added. "And where the hell are you going?"

"After it." Marcus answered.

"Hate to break it to you but…if you've got friends on that thing their as good as dead."

"She's not dead." Marcus whispered. "None of them are…"

"You will be too, if you keep walking in that direction."

Marcus half chuckled. "I've been dead for a while, and I've been getting used to it."

"Why don't you come with me to my base? Connor might know a way."

The name was unmistakable and he turned fast. "Did you say Connor? As in John Connor?"

"You've heard of him?"

"No….someone I know….she knows him." He whispered, turning back to the north.

"Listen, if you got a problem with the machine, he's defiantly the guy you wanna talk to."

Marcus sighed, and turned back to her. "How far is your base?" He asked.

"One or two days walk." She smiled at him. "And it's that way." She added, before trotting away, pulling her gun out and cocking it.

Marcus sighed and slowly fallowed her. Hoping that he wouldn't be too late to save them….to save her.

&

The chattering of the foreign people had been bothering her, along with the pounding headache and the cracked ribs, so Kyle told he to lie down. And she had. And she had fallen asleep right away.

"What are you saying?!" A man yelled out suddenly, clearly aggravated. "Speak English!"

"I was telling him…" A asian woman explained. "That it's not true about the machines killing us."

"Oh their gunna kill us!" The man called out. "They kill everyone! We're in a cattle car! On out way to the slaughter house!"

"Calm down." Kyle snapped, sensing everyone getting on edge. "You're not helping. The most important thing you can do right now is stay alive. In here," He lifted his fingers and pressed them to his temple. "And in here." His hand trailed down and pressed to his head. "Alright?" He called. "Stay alive." He repeated, before looking down at Billie. "Stay alive…" He repeated.

&

"Find something to burn… We'll ne at my base tomorrow." Blair explained, pressing her fingers into her shoulder.

"You're hurt?" Marcus asked, and he suddenly remembered how just Billie was the last time he saw her. Broken ribs, her head practically cracked open. Not to mention the still looming concussion.

"I'm fine." Blair smiled at him, for the second time that day, and once again, nothing even registered with him.

He simply walked out of the room, looking for wood.

&

He saw them jump on her, and he knew right away what they had wanted. So he didn't waste anytime jumping in on them.

Three against one wasn't all that hard for Marcus, as he punched, kicked and even head butted them around, slamming them into the ground, and kicking them when they were down.

And then finally, when there was just one left, all his anger and his rage came out.

Picking up a screw driver, he slowly walked towards the man, intent on killing him.

"Killing me ain't gunna win this war."

"Yeah?" Marcus snapped. "We'll it wont bring her back either. But it's a start."

A gun shot rang out and suddenly the man screamed in pain.

"Come on." Blair called from behind him, her gun still raised up. "He's not worth it." She added, before tossing her bag at him.

Marcus looked down at the screw driver in his hand, and was disgusted.

"Yeah…" He whispered, tossing the item down and fallowing Blair.

&

"Hey…" She called, coming around and sitting down in front of the fire.

"Hey." Marcus echoed.

"I'm…a little bit cold." She whispered, peering over her shoulder at him.

"Oh…" Was all he could muster to say. "Well…"

"Hang on." Blair said, and suddenly she was crawling towards him. A look of utter shock passed over Marcus's face. "Relax." She smiled, pulling his arm up and wrapping it around herself. "I just want some body heat." She whispered, pressing her cheek against his chest.

The feeling of it being uncomfortable wasn't even the right word. It simply felt wrong. Wrong, only because all Marcus could think of was Billie. And getting her back safely. And Kyle and Star. And making sure they were okay.

But not about Blair…like this.

"Mhh…you have a strong heart. God I love that sound." She mumbled, pressing herself closer to him. "Thank you…for saving me back there. You don't meet a lot of good guys anymore."

"I'm not a good guy." Marcus blurted out.

Blair pulled away slightly and looked up at him. "Yes you are." She smiled. "You're good enough to go and save the girl you mentioned back there aren't you?"

Marcus flinched, thinking of Billie on the transport.

"That's who's on the transport isn't it? This girl? Who you have to save?"

He didn't respond right away, as fear of _not _being able to save her rushed into his mind.

"Do you think people deserve a second chance?" He asked softly.

Blair slowly placed her head back down onto his chest. "Yeah. I do."

&

"Billie! Billie get up!"

"What? Kyle? What's going on?"

"Hold onto me! Star! Hold on!"

"Oh god…Oh GOD!" A man close to Billie cried out.

"You have to calm down." Kyle explained to him, as they were ushered out into an open area, rain pelting down on them, lights flooding the space. Terminators all around. "Calm down." Kyle repeated.

"Listen to him." Billie urged, hanging onto Kyle tightly. But she saw in his eyes that he wasn't going to.

"No! Don't!" Kyle yelled out, as the man rushed away, crying out as he tried to climb the wall.

Billie ducked down and covered Star's eyes as bullets pelted out into the air, and people screamed.

God, she really wished Connor were there.

Or ever better…Marcus.

&

"This means us." Blair explained, pointing to the squiggle of line twining together.

"It means DNA." Marcus nodded. "I know. But what about the mines?"

"Their magnetized. We're safe." She smiled, reaching out and patting his shoulder. "Come on. I'll go first." She called, stepping into the area effortlessly, Marcus fallowing.

The whole place looked war ridden, with holes in the earth, spikes sticking out of the earth. You average protection fro the machines Marcus figured.

"Come on Marcus." Blair called ahead of him. "I'm starving."

His foot hit the ground and something hit his foot.

He looked down, and saw that sticking to his leg was a land mine. Looking up his eyes locked with Blair's.

"Shit…." He whispered, before the mine went off, sending him flying into darkness….

And then it was hazy.

"Son of a bitch is heavy." Someone called out.

"What have we got here?" A woman asked, stepping forward and leaning over him, her red hair shinning.

"He stepped on a land mine." Blair explained, suddenly coming into frame.

"Okay lets get a full I.V. here and…."

"I'm okay." Marcus called out.

"What's his name?" The red haired woman asked.

"Marcus."

"Okay…He's got a prosthetic leg?" The red haired woman asked as her hand came up and pressed to his neck, looking down to his legs.

"What?"

"Okay pulse is good." She called suddenly, pulling her hand away. "Let's see what we've got here." She half smiled, ripping open his shirt.

She backed away then, her eyes wide. "Barnes…" She called.

A large black man stepped forward, and slammed a gun into his face.

&

"The devil has been busy." A man's low and husky voice called out, as Marcus slowly opened his eyes. "What is it?" The man in front of him asked, watching him angrily.

"Real blood and flesh." The woman with red hair, said, standing beside him. "Thought it seems to heal itself quickly. The heart…is human." The man turned and looked at her, astonished. "And very powerful." She added, looking up at him. "The brain too but with an interphase chip. It has a hybrid nervous system. On human cortex, on machine."

"Blair?" Marcus called out. "What have they done?"

"Who built you?" The man asked, stepping forward.

"My name…is Marcus Wright."

"You think you're human?" He asked.

"I am human." Marcus called out.

Suddenly, the man in front of his reached forward and grabbed hold of a chain that was holding his head in place, unclipping it.

Marcus swung his head around, trying to work the kinks out, before hanging it low. And that was when he saw it.

His chest, was not only half covered in flesh. But exposed under the flesh, was a metallic rib cage.

"No…NO!" Marcus screamed out, struggling against the chains that were confining him.

"Where were you manufactured?" The man demanded.

"I was born. August 22, 1975." Marcus explained, as he hangs there. And that's when it clicks. "I know you." He said suddenly, looking up at the man. "I heard your voice on the radio. You're John Connor."

"Course you know me." John Connor fired back. "You were sent here to kill me. To kill the Leadership."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then why are you here?" John demands.

"Blair said you could help me find who I was looking for." All eyes fall on the woman. "Now," Marcus continues. "Let me down."

"If I let you down." John barks in a whisper. "You'll kill everyone in this room."

"I don't even give a shit about you!" Marcus yells. "I didn't even know your name till two days ago."

"No." He stepped forward suddenly, till he was right in Marcus' face. "You and me," He whispered. "We've been at war since either of us even existed. You tried killing my mother, Sarah Connor. You killed my father, Kyle Reese. And you killed my best friend, Billie Piper. You will not kill me."

Marcus licked his lips, trying to hold back his suddenly anger. "Kyle Reese and Billie Piper are on a transporter heading for Skynet." He growled. "If I wanted to kill either of them, I would have done them in L.A."

John remained there, watching him for a moment angrily, before pulling away with a huff. "Where'd you find that thing?" He demanded, turning away from Marcus and looking to Blair.

"You sent Maurady and me to provide cover for some civilians. He was one of them." Blair explained.

John stopped, turning and looked at Blair. "Was there a teenage boy?"

"I honestly don't know. They were taken into a transport. He was the only one left."

"He, Blair?" John corrected. "_It_. It was the only one left. Don't be naïve." He snapped, pulling away and walking down the corridor.

"It saved my life." She called after John. "Kate, whats gunna happen to him?"

"Disassembled."

"You mean killed?"

"It may have information on Skynet."

Blair shook her head. "I know he's not the enemy. I've been shoot at by the enemy. That's not him!"

"That machine saved you only to gain access to kill all of us." Kate snapped. "Don't be fooled." She added, before turning away.

&

They were being pushed down a line, in a group, huddled together like animals, fire all around, noises ringing out into the air. Terminators everywhere.

"Kyle…" Billie called, her eyes scanning the walls.

"What?"

"There…to your right. Sticking out. See it?"

Kyle's eyes scanned the wall, until they locked onto the item. "Yeah."

"Grab it when I tell you." She whispered, her eyes now on the terminator nearest to them. "Now!" She called out in a hurried whispered, watching as he reached forward and grabbed the long piece of metal and shoved it into his sleeve.

"We're gunna be okay." He promised, looking down at Star. "Don't worry."

"That's right it's all gunna be…"

A blinding light suddenly flashed down hitting them all. "What is that?" Kyle yelled, looking up at it.

"It's not good…Star MOVE!" Billie yelled, pushing the little girl out of the way and into the old ladies arms before falling to her knees and grabbing hold of Kyle's legs tightly. "Hang on!" She screamed.

"Look out!" A man yelled, just as a large arm swooped down and grabbed hold of Kyle, pulling him up into the air with Billie still handing on.

&

"For my brother." The man said, as he pushed the bullet into the gun before bringing it up and firing.

A small hint of pain erupted. And that was it. Not even any trace of horrible pain. Just a little twinge. "NO!" Marcus screamed out.

She rushed into the room, looking angry and enraged. "Connor wants to see you." She said simply, looking over her shoulder at him.

"What for?" The man asked.

She turned and looked back at him, slightly amused. "Like he's gunna tell me Barnes." She explained, before looking back at Marcus. "Lemme see that." She called, holding her hand out, as Barnes placed the gun into her hand.

She raised it up and fired without a pause. And this time it didn't even sting.

"You want me to tell Connor you're not coming?"

"No." Barnes called, turning away and marching off, leaving the two of them there. "Watch him." He called lastly before shutting a door.

She walked away from him, her eyes never leaving him for a moment as she headed to the wheel that was holding the chains, which held him, up. And with on swift pull of a leaver, she released him. Sending him plummeting down, screaming, before landing onto the hard and cold metal floor.

A large bag suddenly dropped beside him, fallowed by Blair, swinging down on a chain.

Quickly, she reached into the bag and pulled out a small torch, before lighting it.

She did away with the chains quickly enough, before moving onto the ropes with her knife.

And when she had sliced the last rope, when he was free to move, he went for the kill.

Reaching up, he grabbed her chine. A small cry of fear escaped her and he slowly pulled his hand away.

"Thank you." He whispered, just before the alarm was sounded.

Pulling away from him and rushing over to a large gate on the wall where she placed a metallic bomb.

She reached forward then and grabbed him, pulling her gun out at the same time and aiming it at the bomb before firing.

It exploded instantly, reigning down pellets of metal onto the pair.

"Come on." Blair called, pulling away from him and entering the hole, with Marcus right behind her as a rain of bullets fell into the hole.

"Get down!" Marcus yelled, rushing up and slamming his body down over her just as a wave of fire flew into the hole.

As it pulled away, Blair scrambled away from him. "We have to hurry." She called, rushing through the tunnel.

He kicked the metal cover off with little force, sending it flying out into the open air, where it landed on the ground, and then got sent right back up into the air, having landed on a land mine.

"We're back in the mine field. Marcus noted, slipping out of the tunnel.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Blair explained, pulling a cylinder with metal wire wrapped around it out from her bag and tossing it into the field.

Three flairs lit up the sky, as she slammed her hands down on the trigger, igniting all the mines in the field.

"Go!" Blair yelled, scrambling to her feet.

They rushed out into the field, mines going off all around them, people yelling and lights locking on their position, bullets narrowly missing them at every turn.

She fell to the ground fast, dragging him with her. "Blair you okay?" He called, grabbing her and pulling her up.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She called.

A large flood light snapped on, locked onto them. "There they are!" a man yelled, before the sound of something erupting behind them was heard.

Marcus turned just in time to see it flying their way. "RUN!" He screamed, grabbing Blair and pulling her up, rushing away just as the Jeep they had been hiding behind blew up.

More bullets pelted the ground as they rushed towards the trees, sparks flying and men yelling.

"There!" Blair yelled, pointing ahead of them "The wall!" She yelled as she rushed behind it, someone safe for the moment.

"Now what?" Marcus asked, looking back at herm leaning against the stone wall.

"My plan stopped at the jeep…" She said, slightly worried.

"Great…" Marcus whispered, before leaning to the edge of the wall.

"Do you have the shot!?" A man yelled out, as he peered around.

A machine gun fired, and Marcus pulled his face away just before the bullets collided with the cement.

"Alright…I'll draw their fire. You take out the light." Blair nodded, pulling her gun out and swinging away from him.

He slowly stuck his hand out, into the light. And then the gun went off, hitting his hand, sending sparks flying, and obliterating the flesh. To reveal metal underneath.

"THERE THEY ARE!" A man yelled, as a light came into view, a vehicle engine roaring as it came closer.

"Go!" Marcus screamed, grabbing Blair as bullets pelted out around them. "Keep your head down! Keep your head down!" He yelled as they ran.

"Fire! Fire!"

"ARH!" Blair cried out, crashing to the ground, as bullets rained down around them.

"Blair!" Marcus yelled, reaching back just as an explosion detonated to the right. "Come on! Come on!" He screamed, grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the fire.

"You alright?" He asked, stopping behind a large pillar.

"Let's get you out of here." She said simply. "You need to go save Billie."

Marcus watched her, suddenly realizing that she must know Billie. That they all must know her. She was John Connor's best friend…how could they not?

"Come on." He nodded, grabbing her arms and pulling her up, rushing as best they could with Blair's leg shot.

"There they are!"

"Duck!" Marcus yelled, falling to the ground as a bomb exploded behind them, sending dirt flying everywhere, a cloud of dust enveloping everything.

Her hands were suddenly grabbing his jacket, pulling it off. "Go." She whispered, pulling it from his body. "Go now!" She said more urgently, pushing him away.

Marcus looked at her profile through the dust one last time, before rising up and rushing away under the cover of the dust.

He saw a motorcycle speeding his way, no gun's going off and no one yelling. Just a ride, his ticket outta there.

He jumped out in front of it, swinging his arm out and hitting the driver, knocking him off, flying backwards before turning and rushing to the fallen bike.

Picking it up and jumping on, he started it, before speeding away, the cavalry suddenly hot on his tail as he zoomed towards the large spikes and barbed wire that surrounded the base.

Flooring it, he sped towards a large mound of dirt, hitting it just right and flying up into the air, speeding over all the metal bars that protruded from the ground, before crash landing in the dirt, skidding to a stop.

"Argh!" He cried out, sitting up fast, and looking back at the people. Light flashing in his direction, once again being shot at. Only this time, it was from the sky.

He glanced up as he sprang to his feet, watching as a helicopter came into view, firing down at him as he swerved in and out of trees, trying to get away.

And then, he was hit, sent flying forward as three bullets struck him in the back. He rolled to the ground, sending first and pebbles flying up into the air, before coming to a stop, suddenly surrounded by darkness.

He heard the chopper coming closer, and sprang back onto his feet, his hearing distorted, and his head dizzy. Taking in a deep breath to try and regain his composure, he looked around. Just before it hit.

The whole tree line lit up, as a massive wave of fire exploded behind him, sending him flying to the air, before coming to an abrupt cold stop as he collided with the water.


	6. Chapter 6

"Check the river." John called over the mike, as the chopper made it was over top of the water, the fire glistening against it from the tree line.

"You see him?" John yelled, as the man in the back of the chopper dropped a flair into the water, before looking back.

It happened in a flash. It jumped up out of the water and latched hold of his face, before pulling him back down with a large splash.

"No!" John yelled, looking back as the man fell, before turning towards the front again, just as two more burst up through the mechanics.

"Ah!" John screamed, as the shopper started to spin, nose driving into the water, warning sings flashing, a beeping noise spreading through out the chopper.

Gun fire rang out in the cockpit as John wrestles with the one in front of him, his co-pilot firing at the one attacking him.

When the eyes went black, the red pulled out of them, the co-pilot reached over and grabbed the one wrestling with John, and flung it out of the chopper.

"Thanks." John said, barely having time to realize what just happened. "Hydraulics are out!! He screamed, trying to get a hold of the chopper, as it spun wildly out of control, the blades hitting the water.

"ARH!" John screamed, as they nose dived into the liquid, the blades of the shopper flying up into the air.

"Fuck!" John screamed, reaching over and trying to grab hold of his co-pilot, as he was dragged under, a machine pulling him.

"Gimmie you hand! Gimmie your hand!" He yelled out, reaching into the water, that now was stained red with blood.

"Dammit!" Pulling himself free, and pushing the door of the chopper open, he jumped out of the sinking rig, gun in hand looking into cock pit just as another one sprang up, intent on killing him.

He fired, hitting it and sending it back to the water, it's once red eyes now black.

The water swirled around him, mechanical and almost animalistic noise surfacing from the water. There were more.

Jumping into the water, his gun above his head as to not get it went, John made his was towards the shore line, as swirling mechanical snakes made their way towards him from every direction.

He fired, killing one to the left, then spun around, firing on one to the right. And then faced forward, hitting one directly in front of him, and then back to the left, shooting yet again as one more came towards him at an increasing rate.

And that was when his gun ran out of bullets. "Fuck." He cursed, pushing the useless weapon to behind him and reaching to his, grabbing hold of his hand gun.

"ARH!"

He flew up out of the water, his arms latched around the machine, before sinking back down, wrestling with it, water slashing everywhere.

"Fuck!" John yelled scrambling to the waters edge, as the machines duo they sloshed back and forth in the water.

And then he rose up, the machine in his hand and John fired, hitting the snake once.

"I know what you are even if you don't!" He yelled, gun pointed and ready, once Marcus had discarded the machine.

"Enough!" Marcus screamed. "That gun ain't gunna stop shit!"

"Nobody shocked you in the heart and I see that thing beating a mile a minute."

"Kyle Reese. And Billie? Are in Skynet. You do that and their dead." Marcus explained. "I can get you in."

"How?" John asked, his voice soft.

Marcus stepped forward, his hands at his side, breathing in deeply. "Look at me." He said as he stepped into the light, his face half covered in skin, while the other have shows the exposed metal, shaped like a skull.

"That's why I don't trust you." John explained, is gun still aimed high.

"I'm the only hope you have." Marcus called. "I need to find who did this to me." He paused then, taking a deep breath. "So do you." He whispered, as distant cries of the name Connor cracked the sky from behind John.

"Make your choice." Marcus called, looking down at his body.

"You get me in. You tell me where I can find Kyle Reese and Billie. Yeah?"

"I will." Marcus nodded, letting his hands fall to his sides.

Reaching into his side pants pocket, John pulled out a advanced cell phone, before tossing it to Marcus.

"Contact me on that. Let me know their still alive." John explained as Marcus backed up into the water. He rushed forward then, his gun aimed. "What are you?!" He screamed.

"I don't know…" Marcus whispered, as he disappeared into the water.

&

"DAMMIT!" Billie screamed, slamming her hand onto the wall.

"Billie…" Kyle called softly, watching her pace back and forth.

"LET US OUT!" She cried out, kicking at the door.

"Billie stop!"

"ARH!" She screamed, slamming her body into the door, before crying out in horrible pain as she slid to the floor.

"Jesus Billie stop!" Kyle yelled, scrambling to her side as taking her into his arms.

"I'm fine." She snapped, before spitting up blood.

"You call that fine?" Kyle growled, looking down at her pale face. "Look, your not making this any better. Just…stop."

"And do what? Wait here to die?"

"What other choice do we have?" Kyle asked, and Billie was shocked at his words. "I'm not saying we give up but…you're not doing any good so just stop."

"Yeah…" Billie sighed, shifted out of the young man's arms and sitting up slowly, pain rippling her side. "Your right…" She nodded, before leaning back and resting her head against the wall.

"So….care to finish that story about your name?" Kyle asked with a smile.

"It's kinda boring."

"More boring then this?" He asked.

Billie chuckled. "No, I guess not…"

"So who gave it to you?"

Billie sighed. "John Connor."

"What?" Kyle shifted away from her and looked down at her, astonished. "You know…John Connor?"

"Yeah."

"But…how?"

"He's the one who found me. And gave me this stupid name." She added with a chuckle.

"I don't understand…why don't you like the name?"

"Cause of who had it originally."

"And who was that?"

"Her name was Billie Piper and she was a singer."

"That's not so bad…"

"That's not where John knew her from." She smiled. "When he was a teenager, he watched a show called Doctor Who. And on the show there was a character names Rose Tyler. Who was played by…"

"Billie Piper." Kyle clued in.

"Mhm."

"So…what made him call you that? In comparison to her."

Billie chuckled. "According to him, we have the same…body type."

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked, turning and looking at her.

"He told me, in a very non-sexual way, that my rack was just as good as hers." A smirk appeared on Billie's lips.

"Your…" Kyle paused a moment and looked down, before looking away fast. "Oh…" He whispered.

"Kyle Reese, did you just check me out?" Billie asked, grinning at him with a laugh.

"No." He said fast, blushing. Billie chuckled. "Yes…" He admitted.

"Well kid," Billie reached over and swung her arm around his shoulders. "As much as I appreciate being…appreciated, you're a little young."

"Heh. No kidding." He joked, as she reached up and ruffled his hair. "Well, when we…" He paused a moment and corrected himself. "_If _we get out of here," He looked up at her and shrugged a little. "Maybe Marcus can give you some appreciation?"

Billie pulled away and looked at him a little shocked. "Did I just hear that correctly?" She asked, trying to hold back a smirk.

"Hey," Kyle shrugged, smiling slightly as he looked at the ground. "In the last few days, I can be the first to tell you that I'm not the only guy who's been checking out your Billie Piper assets." He looked up at her and flashed a grin.

"Kyle Reese!" Billie gasped, reaching over and hitting him in the arm as he laughed. "You're horrible." She added, leaning back, trying to hold back a smile, and suddenly thinking all the more about Marcus.

&

He stood there, arms at his sides, almost wanting the machine to fire on him as it scanned him. But it didn't. It let him pass into Skynet.

Because he too was a machine.

He scrambled up the hill, and beheld all of Skynet, the vast towers and factories, where the machines were built. Where he could have been built.

"I'm coming for you Billie." He whispered, looking down at the building. "I'm coming." He repeated, before scrambling down and into the building.

He didn't know how he knew where he was going, but he got there quickly enough. Scrambling in and out of hiding places. Running when the lights weren't on the area he was trying to get to. Never once being seen as he raced into the building.

Even though, deep down he knew that if he was seen, it would have mattered to the machines. Because he was one of them…

The screen started up as he entered the circular white room. A dashboard covered with computers awaited him as he walked in more, showing this that he didn't understand. Or at least the human part didn't understand.

The screen, flashed his name. Marcus Wright. Pending. It said as he looked around as the dash board in front of him.

There, closest to him was a small handprint, flashing on the panel, a red hand print.

Slowly, he reached down and placed his hand over the hand print. And that's when it happened.

A surge of electricity pumped through him, and at the base of his neck a massive wave of heat and pain erupted. He reached back, touching his neck and slowly opened his eyes.

Then there was darkness.

Then a small blinking red light.

Then, an interstellar web of information flew up in front of him, everything connected in some way. Everything holding intense detailed information.

The Sync, as the computer informed him, was complete.

His eyes scanned over all the little balls of information, testing what he could do and see. He came to a stop on information about a North Gun Turret, and found that he could simply disarm it. Which he did.

And then his search continued, Looking for Kyle and Billie. And that too was easy.

He found them, locked up in cell 40, their pictures coming up along with their names and information.

Only something was wrong. Something wasn't right about Billie's picture. Or the information that came with it.

Because the name it read, wasn't Billie Piper as she was called.

It was Elizabeth Marsden. Aged 21. Date of Birth, September 9th, 1997. Parents: Kelly (age 42) and Roy (age 45) Marsden terminated by T-600 October 25th, 2013. Sibling: Jason (age 18) and Kevin (age 20) terminated by T-600 October 25th, 2013.

Marcus looked at the information, amazed.

"Elizabeth Marsden…" He whispered the odd sounding name as he looked at Billie's picture.

His mind then went back to the task at hand and he pulled up the coordinates, sending them to the Golden Gate Bridge where John was waiting, still looking at the picture of Billie and suddenly understanding why she didn't remember anything.

She had watched her parents and brothers die. She had watched everything she loved be destroyed by the machines.

And this, was yet another reason for Marcus to hate the machines as well.

The transmission of the coordinates complete, Marcus pulled away from the picture of Billie, and set of looking for what he now needed to know.

Who had done this to him. And why.

Pictures of him in the new paper appears, telling of him donating his body to science after his execution.

Paper clippings of Serena Kogan, who indeed, as he assumed, was beautiful before the cancer took hold, telling of her death.

That Cyberdyne, the company he had donated his body too, would move forward with Dr. Serena Kogan's plans.

And then, the final step to learning what happened appeared on the screen.

Skynet Online. It read as a video of missiles being launched appeared; atomic bombs going off, houses being blow away, people dying.

And it was all too much. So much. So painful that everything, once again…went black.

&

"You okay?" Billie called, watching Kyle as he sat in the corner of the cell looking afraid.

"Yeah just…worried about Star."

"She's a good kid. She can take care of herself I think." Billie smiled. "And besides, as soon as those doors open up, we are getting the hell out of here."

The room suddenly went dark, a red light shinning against the wall beside Kyle, as an alarm erupted into the space.

"That…can't be good." Billie whispered, as both she and Kyle rose up, rushing to the door of the cell and peering out, watching as people started rushing by.

"Hey…HEY!" Billie screamed, slamming her hands on the door.

"Hey! We're in here!" Kyle yelled.

"LET US OUT!" They both screamed, as people rushed past them, slamming their fists against the door.

&

His eyes opened, a blurry picture of her smiling disappearing from his mind as the lights blared down on him, his back pressed to a cold, and now moving slab of metal.

"What?" He whispered, looking down at his arms, now fully covered with skin.

"Welcome home Marcus." Serena Kogan's voice boomed out, as he face appeared on the screen in front of him. "We knew you'd be back. After all, it was programmed in you."

Marcus looked up at the face of the supposed dead doctor. The doctor who had looked ugly and frail and now looked, human, unsure of what to think of what was happening.

"Oh and you executed that programming beautifully." She added, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"What am I?" Marcus demanded.

"You are an infiltration prototype." She explained. "The only one of your kind. We resurrected you. Advanced Cyberdyne's work." She paused and cockily said. "Amended it."

"But…you're dead." Marcus whispered.

"Calculation confirm," Serena said, as the face suddenly shifted, revealing John Connor. "Serena Kogan's face is the easiest for you to process." The face shifted once again, revealing Kyle. "We can be others," It paused and once again shifted.

And this time, Marcus looked up into the face of Billie, looking down at him eerily, evilly. "If you wish." She called out, taunting him in her voice. "Marcus," She called out, her voice now slightly loving as he walked towards the screen. "What else could you be," It shifted once again, and Marcus had to stop himself from crying out for it to stop.

"If not machine?" Serena finished, her face once again appearing on the screen.

"A man." Marcus called.

"The human condition no longer applies to you." Serena explained. "Accept what you already know. That you were made to serve a purpose." She explained as a new window appeared on the screen. "To achieve what no other machine has achieved before."

Suddenly, a picture of Kyle, with Marcus beside him in the Jeep appeared as Kyle kicked at the Scout that they had all encountered.

"To infiltrate." Serena's voice continued. "Find a target. And then bring that target back home to us."

Serena's face disappeared, and showed John Connor's, tinted red, speaking to Marcus only a day before.

"We've been at war you and I." He called. "Since before either of us even existed. You tried killing my mother, Sarah Connor." The picture suddenly shifted and showed John standing there with his gun pointed towards Marcus. "You get me in You tell me where I can find Kyle Reese and Billie Piper, yeah?"

And then, coming out at him, like a stab in the back was his own voice.

"I will." He said as John's face watched him.

"In times of desperation, people will believe what they want to believe. And so we gave them what they wanted to believe." Serena explained. "A trick, in the form of a signal the Resistance thought would win the war."

The screen changed once again, showing a fast amount of water, and a blinking lock on a signal.

"And they were right. It will end this war." Serena called. "Accept it is the Resistance that will be terminated. Not Skynet."

"Our best machines have failed time and against to complete the mission. Something was missing." The inhuman face of Serena Kogan explained. "WE had to think, radically. And so we made you. We created the perfect infiltration machine."

"You Marcus. You have done what Skynet has failed to do for so many years."

Marcus glanced out of the corner of his eye and watched as a video of John Connor walking through the prisoner block played.

"You killed John Connor." Serena smiled Just before the video showed John getting tossed into the wall.

"No!" Marcus yelled.

"Don't fight it Marcus. Remember what you are." Serena called.

"I know what I am." Marcus said emotionlessly before reaching up and grabbing hold of the skin on his head, ripping it apart. "Mhh…." He groaned, pulling at the flesh before ripping the chip out. "I'm better this way." He smirked.

"You will not be given a second chance." Serena warned. "You cannot save them Marcus. Not Kyle Reese, not John Connor." Serena's face paused a moment and she smirked. "And not Elizabeth Marsden."

Marcus smirked. "It's Billie Piper." He growled, before turning away and grabbing a chair.

"And just watch me." He yelled, before tossing the chair up at the screen, shattering it into millions of little pieces.

&

"HEY!" Billie screamed.

"We're in here!" Kyle yelled.

"Let us…" Billie stopped, looking to the right. "Kyle…Kyle!" she cried out, grabbing the boy and pulling him away from the door as a terminator appeared. "Get behind me!" She ordered as the door slowly opened. "And whatever you do…don't…"

"BILLIE!" Kyle screamed, as the terminator reached and grabbed her, before flinging her out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all! Last chapter ! .. I'm not 1oo% sure on the ending and I might change it later on but ... as of right now I think it's MUCH better then the ending in the movie. hope you enjoy ! :)  
xoxo magiie

* * *

"Billie! BILLIE!" Kyle screamed.

"Kyle…" Billie slowly opened her eyes, her head pounding as she lay on the floor, her body half curled around something hard.

"STAR!" Kyle screamed suddenly.

"Star?" Billie opened her eyes and looked around to see the small girl. "Star! RUN!" She screamed.

"GO! RUN!" Kyle yelled as the terminator held him on the table.

But, yelling at the small child got the terminators attention and suddenly it turned it's machines gun on her.

"KYLE! The spike! NOW!" Billie screamed, scrambling to her feet as the boy reached into his shirt, and grabbed the metal bar.

"Star MOVE!" Billie screamed, as she rushed over to the girl and grabbed her, Just as Kyle jumped up onto the table and slammed the spike into the back of the terminators neck.

"RUN!" He screamed, jumping off the table towards them as the terminator suddenly started shooting blindly in all directions.

"COE ON KYLE!" Billie yelled as he reached them, taking his hand before the three of them rushed away, bullets flying everywhere.

"Move, move; MOVE!" Billie yelled as they rounded a corner, looking back for a moment to see if the terminator was fallowing.

"ARH!" Kyle screamed, and Billie wheeled around, coming face to face with a gun, and a face that she thought she'd never see.

"Connor?" She whispered, Kyle's grasp on her torso tightening with fear as he attempted to protect both her and Star.

"Billie…" He whispered, eyes wide with shock as he watched her standing there. But then, he turned and looked to the boy. "What's you name?" He asked.

"Kyle Reese." Kyle whispered.

"RUN!" Billie screamed, glancing behind her at the terminator shooting at them before the four of them took off.

"No!" John yelled, grabbing hold of Kyle. "Stay with me." He ordered.

"Where are we going?" Billie demanded.

"We're getting out of here." He smirked at her, before reaching into his belt and pulling out a gun. "Know how to use this thing?" He asked, tossing it to her.

"Hell yeah." She smiled. "Got trained by the best."

John reached over and grabbed her head, pulling her towards him and pressing a hard kiss on her forehead. "That's my girl." He smiled, before they continued on.

"How'd you find us?" Billie called, as they took cover behind a large metal machine, the terminator still shooting wildly. "How'd you know we were here?"

Connor looked up at her smiling face. "Marcus told me."

"Marcus?" Kyle called, turning and looking at John. "He's here?"

"Yeah." John nodded. "He is."

"Is he okay? Is he hurt?" Billie asked.

"Billie….He's a machine." He whispered, so that only she could hear.

"What?" She asked her face suddenly blank. "Not that's not possible he can't be he…."

Bullets suddenly rang out, and Billie ducked just in time. John however had not.

"JOHN!" Billie screamed, just as a bullet hit him in the back.

John turned, looking at the still confused terminator and raised his gun intent on destroying it. But he didn't have to.

"Oh my god…" Billie whispered, as the other terminator, the one covered with flesh, came up behind the still metallic one and ripped it apart. "Shoot it!" She screamed, just as John raised his large gun and fired.

Flames enveloped the terminator, burning away the flesh that had covered it's torso.

"Back!" Connor yelled, reaching into his pocket and pulling another canister out, before loading it into the gun.

He fired, and this time it burnt all the flesh from the terminators exoskeleton, as it fell down onto it's knees in a ball of flames.

"Back! He yelled again, reaching for another canister and loading it into the gun.

"Look out!" He cried out, before turning around and firing the gun off into the wall, creating a large hole. "Move!" He yelled, pushing Star and Kyle in front of him and Billie before the pair fallowed.

"Come on Star! Move! Move!" Kyle yelled, as they jumped into the hole.

"I don't think this was a good idea!" Billie screamed, grabbing hold of John's arm before the pair jumped.

"Ugh!"

"ARH!" Billie screamed out in horrible pain, as she slammed down onto the metal surface.

"Billie? Billie you okay?" Kyle called, rolling over and touching her face.

"This is doing wonders on my condition…" She groaned.

"What's wrong with her…."

"She cracked her ribs. She's got a concussion." Kyle answered, helping her sit up as she winched. "These last few days haven't been the best for us…"

"How did you..." Connor demanded, looking at her angrily.

"Saving us, with Marcus." Kyle answered. "From the Hunter Killer."

"Dammit Billie." John groaned, watching her flinch.

"You always said I wasn't the…sharpest tool in the shed." She smiled at him slightly.

"Look…" Kyle pointed to the floor where they had landed.

All around them were the fully formed, and clearly fully functional heads of terminators. Red eyes glowing.

"John!" Billie called, pulling her gun up and pointing it behind him.

He swung around and aimed it at the unfinished torso of a terminator.

"There everywhere…" Billie whispered her gun up and ready to fire.

"T-800's." John whispered.

"There's so many of them…" Kyle called, astonished as they all looked around.

"John…this is more then…we never thought…" Billie was lost for words as she looked around, sparks flying everywhere, terminators hanging around and being finished.

"Careful." John said suddenly, and Billie spun around, gun up.

"What are these?" Kyle asked, walking forward and looking at the items that Star had almost touched.

"Fuel cells?" Billie asked, looking to John, who nodded.

"Life course for the T-800. Nuclear." He added, turning and looking at Billie and Kyle. "Enough to level this place."

"Cover us." John said suddenly, as the roar of an elevator going down appeared. "Get ready."

"This is it…" Billie whispered, holding her gun up as she stood between the two boys. "You ready?" She looked over at Kyle who smirked.

"Hell yeah." He whispered, as the elevator came to a stop.

But nothing came out of it.

"Well that was misleading…" Billie moaned, letting her gun fall.

"Yeah…" John nodded, turning and looking at her. "LOOK OUT!" He screamed, just before being tossed against the wall.

"JOHN!" Billie screamed, bringing her gun up and firing, just as the terminator slammed it's arm into her, knocking her into Kyle and then into the wall.

"AH!" Kyle screamed, rolling away from Billie and shooting at the terminator, sending it flying away from them.

"Nice one…kid." Billie smiled, pushing Kyle to his feet.

"Run!" John screamed, as Kyle reached for Star.

"Come on lets go…let's go!" Kyle yelled, pushing star along.

"Get in." John ordered as the pair got into the elevator, before pushing Billie in.

"COME ON!" Billie screamed, when the elevator simply stayed put.

"We gotta get to the transport." John called, taking in large breaths of air. "Billie…" He turned and looked at her, his face emotionless.

"No…" She whispered. "Not on your life!" She yelled, grabbing hold of him as he slipped out of the elevator, the pair falling onto their feet.

"Where are you going!" Kyle yelled, as John reached up and closed the gate on the elevator.

"I gotta end this! We gotta end this!" He turned and looked at Billie for a moment.

"No! I wont leave you!" Kyle screamed.

"You didn't." John smiled, backing away and looking up at the elevator.

"Who are you?" Kyle called.

"John Connor!" John called back, as Billie reach out and placed her hand on his shoulder, looking back at the awe struck expression on his face.

"John Connor…" He repeated. But then his attention turned away from the man and onto the woman. "Billie….BILLIE!" Kyle yelled. "Don't! I need you!" He cried out.

"I'm still too old for you!" She yelled back, and the last she saw of him was him smiling, laughing down at her as he clutched the bars of the elevator.

"Oh…SHIT!" John screamed, pushing Billie away from him suddenly as the terminator appeared, reaching up and blocking a blow.

"John!" Billie screamed, as she watched him get flung towards her. "Come on!" She yelled, grabbing him as they pair slowly made their way up the stairs, both battered and half broken, the terminator right behind them.

"Got it?" Billie asked, looking at him as he readied his gun.

"Yeah." He nodded, before the pair turned and aimed John aimed at the terminator.

"Fire." Billie whispered, as John shot, hitting it in the chest. Then the shoulder.

"John…."

"I going…" He called, as he attempted to load the gun.

"John!" Billie screamed, watching at the terminator hurried towards them.

"I KNOW!" He yelled.

"DUCK!" Billie screamed, pushing the man down as the terminator swung at him.

"BILLIE!" John cried out, as the terminator's attack hit he and sent her flying over the bars, crashing to the floor. "Son of a bitch!" He screamed, rising up and slamming his gun into it's face, with no effect.

"Shit…" John whispered, before e too was flung over to side of the bars.

"John…John!" Billie cried out, scrambling to his side and grabbing her gun, just as the terminator appeared.

"FUCK YOU!" She screamed, before firing.

Its death like grip took hold of her neck and raised her up, slamming her hard against the wall while John reached for her gun. "John….John!" She called, struggling to get free.

"BILLIE!"

Her eyes tuned and locked onto his as he stood there, watching the scene unfold, his eyes a blaze with anger.

"Marcus!" She cried out as he charged forward.

He collided with the terminator, sending it fly and releasing its hold on Billie, slamming through the wall.

"Marcus!" Billie screamed, watching as he slammed the terminator to the ground.

He turned for a moment and looked at her, smiling. And then he turned to John and nodded, before shoving both himself and the terminator away.

"Marcus!" Billie screamed, rushing to her feet to chase after.

"NO!" John cried, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back.

"I have to help him! Let me go! Connor let me go!" She screamed, fighting against his hold.

"MARCUS!" She cried out, as John pulled her away.

"Billie get a hold of yourself!" John yelled as he pulled her towards the fuel cells, dropping her to the floor as he slowly rigged the cells to explode.

"He's a machine…" She whispered, astonished as she sat there, Connor standing at her side. "He can't be but…he's a machine and…"

"Billie! Listen to me! You have to stop. He's a thing! He's not a human! He's not even a man! He's a machine and…"

"But I love him!" She screamed out, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"What?" John called, looking down at her, radiating with anger.

"Please…John. I love him." Billie repeated, before turning and looking at where he was, now resting on the ground his hand sitting in lava, as he looked up at her, watching her with fear. "I love him…" She repeated, and this time she saw that he heard her.

Marcus jumped to his feet and rushed at the terminator, slamming into it before it could get any close to the pair. He reached out and grabbed it, before sending it flying into a large metal beam.

He looked over at Billie on more time as he marched towards the terminator, grabbing a metal bar as he did.

The machine rose lowly, and as it did, Marcus slammed the bar across it's face. Then, under it's chine.

And as he rose the beam high above it's head, intent on sticking it through the machines body, he noticed that Billie was slowly rising to her feet, her hand clutching her side.

He slammed the bar down with all his might. But it didn't make contact with the machine.

Rising up fast, the machine's arm grabbed hold of Marcus', stopping it's assault. A jolt of fear rushed through Marcus, as he reached with his free hand and grabbed the machines arm.

Slowly the machine rose up, pushing Marcus away till finally it slammed its hand into his chest and sent him flying.

"Get up!" Billie screamed at him from where she was, and slowly he did. Rising up just in time to see the terminator pic up a massive brick of concrete, and head towards him.

"GET UP!" Billie screamed again, with fear in her voice.

Marcus turned and looked at her and John once again, as John wrapped fiddled with the cells, and Billie stood there watching him, horrified, blood smeared on her face, her hand gripping her side.

He sprang up, just as the terminator slammed the slab of concrete into his chest, sending him pounding into a beam behind him. He heard Billie cry out, fallowed by John telling her not to more just before the terminator slammed him with the block again and again.

"Billie move!" John cried out and Marcus turned, watching as John reached over and grabbed her, dragging her away as she fought to stay.

And that was when it happened.

The terminator's fist slammed into his chest, right on his heart. Stopping it dead.

"Uh…" A small sound escaped Marcus, as he slowly tumbled to the ground, Billie screaming in the background.

"MARCUS!" Billie screamed, as John pulled her away, the terminator now coming towards them.

"No! Lemme go! John! Lemme go!"

"Billie!" he screamed, grabbing her arms and spinning her around. "Listen to me." He snapped. "I want you to get out of here. Now. Okay?"

"No I'm not leaving you. I'm not leaving him!"

"He is dead!" He screamed. "Dead! John yelled again. "Now come on." HE ordered, pulling her away from the railing that looked down on Marcus's still form.

"Look, my gun is down there okay?" John noted, pointing down at the lower level. "We just need to get that and we can…"

"Connor!"

"Kyle?" Billie spun around, the sound of Kyle's voice calling out into the space.

"Connor help!" Kyle called, as Billie and John slowly turned around, searching for Kyle.

"Help!" He yelled.

"There!" Billie yelled, as the pair rushed towards a corner.

They rounded it and stopped right away.

"Shit!" Billie screamed, as John lifted his gun up and fired at the terminator as it came closer and closer.

"Jump!" John yelled, once they'd reached the railing.

The pair tumbled over, landing hard on the surface below.

"AR!" John cried out, as Billie slowly rose.

"Get up." She ordered, pulling him to his feet. "Get up!" She yelled out again.

"Get to Marcus…" He whispered, scrambling up and pushing her away.

"What?"

"Get to Marcus! Revive him!"

"What?"

"He has a human heart…" John explained. "NOW!" He yelled as the terminator landed just in front of them, Billie pushing away from him and heading to Marcus' body.

She skidded to a stop beside him, her hands reaching out and grabbing his shirt, pulling it open and exposing his chest. And there, in the center of his chest, a mix of burnt and peeled back skin, along with a metal rib cage.

"Oh Marcus…" She whispered, reaching forward and touching his cheek.

"HIS HEART!" She heard John cry out, just before a gun shot erupted.

"Okay…come on…come on…" Twining her hands together, Billie rose them up high above her head before slamming them down onto his chest.

"COME ON!" She cried, tears once again spilling from her cheeks, as she lifted her hands up and slammed them down onto his chest again., another bullet ringing out into the room. "Wake up! Marcus…WAKE UP!"

"ARH!" John's scream came up and Billie turned away from Marcus, watching as the terminator, now slow and covered with hardening metal, reached out and scratched at his face.

"Come on!" Billie cried out, once again slamming her fists into his chest.

"Move!" John yelled out, suddenly appearing beside her. reaching forward and ripping two cables out from a nearby post. "Don't touch him." He ordered and Billie pulled her hand away fast, tears streaming down her dirty and bloody cheek.

John lifted the cables up and softly pressed them against the open wound that was exposing the metal rib cage.

"Nothing happened!" Billie screamed.

"COME ON!" John screamed out before pressing the cables onto his chest once again, this time more forcefully.

A large spark flew up and Marcus's chest rose, before he suddenly leapt upwards, his eyes open, crying out as he gasped for air.

"Marcus!" Billie called out, her hands flying out, arms rapping around his head as she cradled it in her lap. "Marcus?" She called once more, when he didn't respond to her.

His eyes flashed up at her. "I love you." He breather, reaching up slowly with his hands, one metallic, one covered with flesh, touching her face. "I love you." He repeated, before pulling his hands up and pulling her face down to his, where their lips met.

"We have to get out of here!" John yelled, as the couple pulled apart and looked at him. "We have to…"

The rod flew through his chest, blood spattering with it, as John arched backward.

"NO!" Billie screamed, as Marcus rose up fast, pushing her aside. "JOHN!" She cried out as Marcus pushed John o the floor, before turning around and breaking off the protruding rod and slamming it into the terminators head, before ripping it apart, killing the machine once and for all.

"John? John can you hear me?" Billie whispered, as she held his hand, looking down at the man.

"Billie…" he whispered, reaching up and smiling at her.

"Marcus…" Billie called, as the man turned and looked down at the pair.

"Come on." Marcus called, reaching down and grabbing Billie's arm, lifting her up before grabbing hold of John and wrapping his arm around his shoulder. "Let's get out of here."

&

"KATE!" Billie screamed, as the three of them marched out of the building, seeing the chopper waiting.

"Billie!" Kate cried out, rushing towards her. Her excitement to see the girl stopped however when she laid eyes on her husband. "John…" She breathed, her eyes welling with tears.

"We can't make it back to base." Barnes called, as they slowly laid John into the chopper. "Set us down in the nearest safe zone." He explained, jumping into chopper as Marcus lifted Billie up, before joining her.

"You okay kid?" Barnes asked, leaning over towards Billie as the chopper took off.

"She's fine." Marcus called, reaching over and wrapping his arm around her, pulling her shaking form closer.

Billie nodded, leaning into his embrace. "I'm fine." She smiled.

"Marcus?"

"Kyle!" Marcus turned slightly and looked at the astonished face of Kyle Reese. "Star!" HE added, seeing the small girl.

"What…what happened to you?" H asked, looking down at Billie who was hardly conscious.

"This is what you get fighting in the Resistance." She smiled. "You sure you're still up for it?"

"More then you know." Kyle smirked, as Star reached down into her boot and pulled out a small device.

"What's that?" Marcus asked, watching as the girl handed it to John.

"Atta girl Star." Billie smiled, leaning back into Marcus, closing her eyes, just before a large blast erupted, a wave of heart flying up and hitting the plan.

Marcus' grip on her tightened, and she opened her eyes slowly, watching as the flames engulfed the whole of Skynet central.

&

"Well?" Billie called, watching Kate as she walked over to them, her eyes red from tears.

"It narrowly missed his heart…and it's been touch and go since we landed…"

"Kate…" Barnes called, reaching forward an touching her shoulder. "Is he gunna make it." He whispered.

She shrugged. "Maybe…" She whispered, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Kate." Billie snapped, stepped forward slowly, out of Marcus' hold.

"Billie I don't…it's so much damage that I don't…" The woman broke off as tears flooded her eyes.

"Kate…" Billie reached forward and took Kate's hand in hers. "If there's one thing you should know above all people, it's that John Connor," Billie looked past Kate to John. "He never gives up. And some little flesh wound," A small laugh escaped Kate. "Ain't gunna stop our fearless leader."

"Kyle…" John called suddenly, and they all turned to look at him, as Kyle stepped forward.

"Take it." John instructed, pointing to his own Resistance jacket.

Kyle turned and looked at it, hesitant for a moment when suddenly, Marcus stepped forward, brushing past Billie and grabbed the article. Stepping up behind Kyle, he draped it over his shoulder.

"You earned it." John finished.

Kyle looked down at the red on the sleeve, before looking back up at John, nodding. He turned then, and faced Marcus, just as Billie walked up to his side, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"He may be a machine Kyle." She whispered, looking up at him. "But he's a human too." She added, looking back at Lyle as Marcus raising his arm and wrapped it around Billie.

Kyle nodded a little, watching Marcus cautiously as Star came up beside him and wrapped her hand in his metallic one.

"Yeah." Kyle nodded. "I know." A small smile appeared on his lips.

"Marcus…" John called suddenly, and once again they all turned to him.

"Yeah?" Marcus called, slightly walking towards the bed bound man, with Billie on his side.

"She's my sister. Understand?" He raised his hand, pointing at Marcus angrily. "I found her, I saved her,"

"John…" Billie moan, rolling her eyes.

"Hell I even named her." He added cockily, smiling at Billie. "And if you hurt her…"

"Okay, that's enough." Kate called, reaching over and placing her hand on John's shoulder with a smile. "I think Billie can take care of herself."

"Sometimes?" Kyle called out, chuckling.

"That reminds me…." Marcus said suddenly, looking down at Billie. "I know your real name."

"Do you know why John gave it to her?" Kyle called and Billie turned to him, angrily. "Cause I do."

"So do I." Barnes called smirking.

"I do too actually…" Blair said, smiling at Billie.

"I think everyone knows." Kate grinned, looking down at John who simply chuckled.

"No, not Billie Piper." Marcus explained.

"What do you mean?" Billie asked, looking up at him.

"Elizabeth Marsden." Marcus whispered down to her, leaning in close. "Your name is Elizabeth Marsden." He smiled, pursing his lips intent on a kiss.

"Elizabeth?" Billie echoed.

"Mhm." Marcus smiled, his lips nearly upon hers.

"Uhh…" Billie called, pulling away from him fast.

"What?" He asked, a little shocked.

"I honestly think I like Billie better…" She smirked, looking up at him.

"Whatever you say boss." Marcus grinned, before leaning in and kissing Billie's smiling lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Just wanted to let everyone know that i'm planning on doing a sequel to this fic ! :) Hope everyone reads and enjoys ! :)


End file.
